¿Quién dijo que las maldiciones eran malas?
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: ¿Porqué carajo Malfoy no tiene el grano maldito? ¿¡Es una excepción! –Sangre sucia ilusa, se llama atracción ¿El amor cuenta como maldicion? Seguramente sí, porque hablamos de Draco Maloy y Hermione Granger...
1. La maldición del grano

Eh hola? Bueno yo solo me paso por aquí para dejarles una historia que sinceramente estaba muy ansiosa de escribir. Prácticamente leí todas y cada una de las historias Dramione de la página y al fin me decidí a hacer la mía también.

Espero les guste.

**¿Quién dijo que las maldiciones eran malas?**

**Capítulo 1: La maldición del bendito grano**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente despertando así de su placentero sueño. Se levantó sin problema alguno de la cama y se dirigió al baño dando pasos cortos pero firmes.

Se lavó la cara y cepillo su largo cabello castaño hasta dejarlo más esponjado que de costumbre.

– Genial – musitó viendo lo que su cepillado había logrado – ahora sí le hago honor a eso de ser una leona…

Entre tantos nudos que deshacer, no notó el enorme grano que le había salido debajo de los labios. Rojo, enorme. Rojo, enorme. Eso fue lo que pensó cuando notó a la indeseada imperfección.

Si bien para ella era normal tener uno de esos cuando estaba cerca de los periodos de exámenes – ya que se estresaba de sobre manera – no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su rutina de aseo.

Ciertamente nadie la vio salir de su habitación. Si alguna de sus compañeras le hubiera visto, seguramente se habría espantado por aquel grano.

Salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco más para el examen de ese día. Pociones.

Snape ciertamente no se digno a darles un temario de estudio, se limitaba en decirles la fecha del examen y eso ya era mucho pedir.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta y la cerró con el mismo movimiento. Se dirigió a un estante de libros al final del primer pasillo a la vista, buscando el libro que ayer había estado repasando. Lo encontró al lado de un libro que llamó su atención.

– "¿El poder de una maldición?" – dijo en voz baja, pues estaba en la biblioteca. Tomó ambos libros y se sentó en la primera silla que estaba a su alcance. Repasó las pociones más complicadas una y otra vez hasta que estuvo segura de aprendérselas apropiadamente.

– Ahora veamos este – cerró el libro de pociones y abrió el otro que había traído. – Una cola de rana seca, raíz de mandrágora… – siguió leyendo los ingredientes de una poción que encontró al final del libro al azar, llegó a la preparación e igualmente la leyó con atención. Por fin llegó al final: las consecuencias. – Diversos efectos paralelos, simples dependiendo de la intensidad de la poción…Interesante.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que era hora de irse.

Camino por los ahora poblados pasillos, dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar con sus amigos.

Sintió las miradas indiscretas de algunas chicas, y una que otra risa sonora, pero jamás logró encontrar relación alguna entre ellas. Ni se imaginaba.

Llegó al gran comedor y gracias al fuerte sonido que hizo la puerta cuando la abrió, muchos estudiantes voltearon y para sorpresa de Hermione rieron a más no poder.

– ¿Y a estos qué les sucede? – susurró para sí misma al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Ron e ignoraba las risas de casi todo el comedor.

– Vaya Hermione… no sabía que…– Ron recibió un codazo de su hermana Ginevra y decidió que dejaría la situación tal como estaba.

Bueno en realidad, a Hermione ni se le pasaba por la cabeza cual pudiera ser el motivo de las burlas. Estuvo concentrando toda su energía en no gritarle a la gente que se callara, hasta que decidió que sería mejor salir de ahí.

Mala idea.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para empujarla y salir de ahí, un grupo de Slytherins le ganó la acción y abrió la puerta primero.

Molesta, levantó la vista para ver quién había hecho aquello, y se quedo helada al ver también a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle reírse al unísono de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Por una extraña razón, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, notó que este no se estaba riendo, si no que tan solo tenía una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿A qué hora te piensas quitar del camino sangre sucia? – escupió el rubio, intentando contener la risa.

– A la hora que quites tu… – calló de pronto. Vió su propio reflejo en los ojos plata de Malfoy y ahora todo tenía sentido. – ¿¡Eh!?

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo como alma que lleva Voldemort en dirección al baño de menestres.

– ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió! – se regañaba a sí misma mientras que lagrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos. – ¿¡Por qué ni Harry ni Ron ni Ginny me dijeron!?

Pues si, efectivamente como algunos de ustedes ya habían pensado antes, la razón de la burla tan sonora, fue su horroroso grano que parecía tener un letrero que decía "Mírame y búrlate".

Estuvo ahí con la cabeza undida entre las rodillas y llorando un buen rato hasta que recordó algo importante.

– ¡El libro! – exclamó como diciendo "¿Por qué carajo no se me ocurrió antes?"

Salió aún más rápido del baño que como anteriormente lo había hecho del comedor. Llegó a la biblioteca y buscó el dichoso libro.

Lo encontró justo donde lo dejo y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos salió corriendo al baño de nuevo, cuidando que nadie la viera.

Preparó la olorosa poción rápidamente, y como por suerte no hacía falta esperar más que diez minutos, la ingirió saboreando su ahora palpable venganza.

_Por los malditos que se burlaron de mí…_

Llegó a su sala común justo a tiempo para untarse un poco de maquillaje sobre el ahora inexistente grano.

– ¿Pero que demo…? – miró el libro una vez más y releyó los efectos. – Ah, ya veo, la causa de la maldición desaparece…

Ciertamente Hermione Granger no pierde ninguna clase, y ese día ahora sí que no iba a ser la excepción por qué no podía esperar ni un segundo más para ver la cara de los alumnos que se habían burlado de ella.

Entró sin más a la clase de pociones, a hacer el examen, pero una sonrisa indescriptible se dibujo en su rostro al ver una chica de Ravenclaw con un libro tapándose justo debajo de los labios

_Ja, ilusa mortal, ahora aprende a no burlarte de Hermione Granger. _Pensaba la castaña sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la maldad con la que lo decía.

Y pues así fueron entrando todos los alumnos, algunos molestándose en cubrir el notorio grano, otros tratando se no darle importancia y…bueno otro ni siquiera se presentaron. Y eso que había examen.

Harry y Ron se sentaron sin decir nada al lado de Hermione, cubriéndose discretamente la barbilla. Ella disimuló su sonrisa.

– Bien, dado que faltan algunos alumnos – comenzó Snape. Hermione sabía que precisamente ese profesor no podía perjudicar a los Slytherins, y dado que eran los más vanidosos, eran también los que más faltaban. –El examen su anula.

Dieron un repaso más a las pociones básicas y a Hermione no se le acababa la dicha de ver a todos avergonzados. Uno que otro sí notaba que ella ya no tenía el enorme grano, pero ella tan solo le sonreía y quien fuera que le viera mejor ya no decía nada.

Justo cuando salió del salón de clases se dio cuenta de que el grupo de serpientes que antes se había burlando más descaradamente de ella había asistido a excepción de una persona. Draco Malfoy.

_¡Ya me imagino que el pobre no quiso ni salir de su habitación! Me burlaré a más no poder en cuanto pueda. _Definitivamente ya se le iba haciendo costumbre pensar cosas no dignas de un Gryffindor.

Transcurrieron las clases y la vergüenza de los alumnos también.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, tan esperada por los estudiantes. Tal vez así podrían evitar verle la cara un poco de tiempo a los demás.

El trío de oro entró pasivamente al gran comedor, y Hermione al comprobar que nadie se molestaría en entablar conversación, decidió que mejor iba a la biblioteca a hacer algo productivo.

De camino ciertamente la suerte le jugó una mala broma y chocó de frente con el príncipe de Slytherin.

– Fíjate por dónde vas Granger – dijo molesto Draco – ¿o acaso la sangre sucia te turbia la vista?

Hermione –que estaba en el piso sobándose las partes dañadas por la caída– levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara pálida y perfecta de Malfoy.

….

….

….

….

Espera. ¿Y el grano? Efectivamente debía estar ahí. No podía ser posible que con todos hubiera resultado la poción menos con ese gillipollas engreído. Pero bueno, el caso es que su cara se mostraba limpia de imperfecciones, a pesar de que Hermione parecía quererle sacar una con la pura mirada.

– ¿Pero…? – se preguntó embobada la castaña. ¿Eh? ¿Embobada? No bueno, sorprendida por la cara del rubio.

– ¿Ahora qué Granger? ¿No te basta con hacerme tropezar, ahora quieres que te bese? – se burló cruelmente haciendo notar la corta distancia que los separaba, pues Hermione se le había acercado para corroborar si tenía grano o no.

_Tal vez usó algún hechizo quita-granos… ¡¿Y eso qué?!_

Recobró la compostura y un poco incómoda por la situación se hizo hacia atrás.

– Ni de broma huroncito, si me besas seguramente se rompe el hechizo que te tiene así de guapo y te conviertes en sapo de nuevo –…bueno, era un insulto al fin y al cabo, pero también podía ser un halago disfrazado. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Seguramente efectos secundarios de la estúpida e inservible poción.

Draco le miró incrédulo.

– ¿La sangre sucia Granger cree que soy apuesto eh? Pues no te culpo, tienes muy buenos gustos – le dedicó una miraba evaluadora, como queriendo comprobar si valía la pena seguirle el juego. – Aunque no sé si considerarlo un halago, o una denigración ya que proviene de ti. Tal vez voy perdiendo mi encanto.

– Ya cállate engreído patán. Fue un insulto al 100% genuino. – se defendió ella ahora retomando su camino hacia la biblioteca.

– ¡No me dejarás hablando solo sangre sucia! – sin saber por qué, Draco la jaló y la empujó hacia la pared. –Nadie deja hablando solo a un Malfoy. Te vas cuando yo te diga.

– ¿Por qué no tienes un grano? – esa pregunta le llegó de sorpresa a Draco.

– Por que me lavo la cara pelo de escoba, ¿acaso los muggles son tan estúpidos que no saben eso?– se burló de nuevo

_¿Y a este qué carajo le pasa? ¡Debería tener el grano! Tendré que releer ese libro, habrá una excepción a algo así…_

Realmente le decepciono que fuera él esa excepción. Bueno, "decepción" era como le llamaba a aquel extraño sentimiento que se acomodó en su corazón mientras se alejaba del Slytherin. No le hubiera sorprendido que a Ron o a Harry no les hubiera salido el grano…¡pero no! Ellos sí se habían burlado y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. ¡Hasta Ginny por Merlín!

De nuevo en el mismo lugar, con el mismo libro leyó y releyó la poción. No habían excepciones, efectos secundarios. Nada. Era una poción que proliferaba una maldición a todo aquel que cumpliera con las condiciones escritas. Sí bueno, ciertamente se había tragado un pedazo de pergamino junto con la asquerosa poción, pero eso ahora no era lo raro. Lo que le preocupaba era porqué a Draco odio-los-sangre-sucia-amo-las-apariencias Malfoy no se había burlado.

Un momento. ¿En qué momento llegó a la conclusión de que él no se había burlado? Seguramente había hecho algo más para quitarse el grano… ¿Entonces por qué no fue a clase de pociones?....

– Esto supone un gran misterio – susurró para sí misma Hermione – te voy a atrapar Malfoy...

* * *

Anda? A que no te atreves a mandar un review? Te reto!! xD

Nah, es broma, en realidad seguiré escribiendo si me dejas o no review...

Ah, pero eso sí. Agradeceré en gran manera y personalmente a quien sí tenga la amabilidad de comentar, criticar, etc.

Show me what you got!! xD


	2. La maldición pelo de escoba

Ho-ho-ho-ho ¿quién dijo que los milagros no existían? Pues déjenme decirles que tenía muchísima razón eh, los milagros son pero muy difíciles de encontrar… ¿Y eso qué? Bueno el punto es que aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta rara historia

Espero sea de su agrado.

**¿Quién dijo que las maldiciones eran malas?**

**Capítulo 2: La maldición pelo de escoba**

Abrió los ojos esperando un nuevo y mejor día. Los exámenes habían terminado hacia unos días, y aunque ella no conseguía olvidar su infantil venganza – pues cada vez que veía a algún alumno con el ya casi inexistente granito, se reía a carcajadas– porque sinceramente ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Se lavó la cara como cualquier otro día y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Le quedo mucho mejor que otros días, y a decir verdad hasta le gustaba cómo se veía en ese momento, así que decidió que el mus no sería necesario.

Salió de su sala común y se dirigió al gran comedor.

–Buenos días Hermione – saludó Ron antes de meterse otro pedazo de carne en la boca.

– ¿Cómo has estado Mione? – preguntó Harry mirándole con atención, despegándose un rato de su novia Ginny.

– Mejor gracias – respondió sin mucha gana la castaña. En realidad le había decepcionado que sus amigos no le hubieran dicho lo de aquel indeseado grano, y más aún que se hubieran burlado, pero eso ahora no era su mayor problema.

¿Por qué caramba a Draco no le había sucedido nada? ¿Significaba algo qué él no se hubiera burlado? ¿O por ser el favorito de Snape las maldiciones en poción no le afectaban?

– Esto es una mierda – musitó Hermione mientras despegaba la vista de su plato de comida y discretamente miraba la mesa de Slytherin.

_Y esa mierda de niña ¿qué hace ahí? _Una chica castaña, de estatura media, al parecer Ravenclaw, estaba hablando con Draco tan animadamente que hasta sus amigos les dieron la espalda.

Enojada –quién sabe por qué– se levantó de su mesa escandalosamente susurrando algo parecido a "me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos en la torre".

–Definitivamente leeré de nuevo esa poción… – se repitió a sí misma, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

Y otra vez de nuevo (N/A: o.O?) se encontraba repasando aquella poción, la misma que ahora le recordaba a Malfoy a cada segundo de vida que respiraba.

– ¡No hay nada! – gritó exasperada tirando el libro, provocando así que Pince le diera un buen regaño y la sacara de la biblioteca.

A regañadientes se dirigió a la torre de astronomía pues se había quedado de ver con Harry y Ron allí dentro de unas dos horas. Escuchó a lo lejos unas voces y quién sabe por qué, al reconocer la de Malfoy, decidió esconderse. Se puso detrás de una armadura que estaba adornando el pasillo, pero su cabello se atoró en la mano del soldadito, sin embargo ella tan solo lo quito como si de un bicho feo se tratase.

– ¿Y cuanto tiempo más piensas trabajarla? – preguntó el que Hermione pensaba era Zabini.

– A como van las cosas, yo creo que la zorrita cae en unos dos días – respondió arrogantemente el rubio. – pero espero que valga la pena, eso de mandarle flores ya me tiene hasta la madre.

– Maldito desgraciado ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – no pudo evitar imaginarse que a ella le encantaría que Draco le regalase flores.

_¡Hermione! _¡_¿Qué estas pensando?!_Se riñó a sí misma buscando una excusa lógica para convencerse de que en realidad no pensaba nada relativo al rubio. Pero qué demonios, era guapo y hasta se lo había dicho ya, era inútil tratar de… _¡Claro!, ahora resulta que hasta admito que es guapo ¿no? Ridículo Hermione, simplemente estúpido e irracional, nada bueno tiene esa serpiente._

Blaise y Malfoy se alejaron comentando una que otra cosa no apta para menores y luego salieron del panorama.

–Oye Harry – dijo Ron codeando a su amigo, llamando su atención y señalando detrás de cierta armadura. – ¿pero qué le paso en el cabello…?

Ambos ahogaron la risa temiendo ser descubiertos, así que salieron corriendo de ahí.

Estaba acostumbrada ya a llegar temprano a sus reuniones, así que no le molestó en lo más mínimo cuando miró el reloj en su muñeca y comprobó que efectivamente iba demasiado temprano a la torre.

Mientras caminaba ahora ya más tranquila, escuchó de nuevo las extrañas y familiares risas que hacía unos días habían sido causa de una pequeña venganza.

– ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Ahora de quién se ríen? – volteó a ambos lados tratando de buscar algo inusual, pero como ella se lo temía, las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

Buscó algo en lo que ver su reflejo, pero no encontró nada y se resigno a que aguantaría a llegar a la torre de astronomía.

Error.

Justo cuando iba llegando al lugar indicado, reconoció la silueta aristocrática de Draco, acompañado de una alguna _afortunada chica_.

– Si supiera la muy idiota que nada mas le utilizan – susurró para sí misma Hermione pasando a un lado de Malfoy y su compañía amorosa.

– _Amor _no creo que debamos esconder lo nuestro más tiempo – le susurró Draco seductoramente al oído de la chica, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione escuchara.

Ella tan sólo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando como si Merlín le hablara.

– Ay _Draquito, _ya sabes que eso no puede ser – le respondió la Ravenclaw castaña, con lo cual Hermione sonrió disimuladamente.

– De acuerdo, entonces sigamos con lo nuestro ¿no? – dicho esto la pareja de dio un apasionado beso…que sinceramente Hermione decidió no presenciar.

Y ahí, sin saber por qué, se quedó parada mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que su tortura – o beso – terminara pronto.

Al parecer Merlín la escuchó pues en cuanto Draco reparó en la presencia de Mione, cortó el beso de golpe.

– Tenemos público _amor _mejor seguimos más tarde… – la Ravenclaw entendió eso como una despedida y se fue del lugar no sin antes darle otro beso a Draco. Y pues sepa Merlín por qué, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini estaban no muy discretamente escondidos a cierta distancia de Draco. Hermione los descubrió por la risita molesta y nada disimulada de los tres Slytherin.

– Parece que te gusta observar ¿no Granger? – Dijo en tono mordaz Draco mientras con una sonrisa se le acercaba – aunque creo que es mejor la experiencia física

– No me interesa lo que una serpiente detestable como tú pueda decir – respondió enojada Hermione.

– Veo que alguien está de mal humor, deberías tratar mejor a la realeza sangre sucia – ella tan sólo ignoro su comentario y continuo mirando hacia otro lado. – ¿Qué no escuchas que te hablo?

– ¿Qué no ves que te estoy ignorando hurón inmaduro? – escupió con rabia la castaña, pidiendo a gritos que Malfoy se alejara.

– Cierto, yo quisiera hacer lo mismo pero con el pelo de escoba de traes me es difícil ignorarte estúpida sabelotodo – contestó en su habitual tono arrogante. Se retiró del lugar dejando a Hermione humillada.

–…Entonces por eso se reían los malditos – en lugar de que el comentario de Malfoy le ofendiera, hasta cierto punto llego a agradecerle que le haya informado la razón de las risitas. Ahora sí que ni se inmutaría en ir a la biblioteca...

El baño de menestres olía asqueroso después de que Hermione terminara de hacer la poción, pero eso le importo poco, ya quería ver a todos esos inmaduros que se burlaron de ella con el cabello todo desordenado. Sí, los inmaduros eran ellos ¿cómo qué edad tenían los niñitos para burlarse por cosas así?

Ciertamente su cabello no era algo de lo que estar orgullosa en ese momento, pero sabía que desaparecería cuando se tomara la poción.

– Muy bien, aquí vamos – y se un solo trago se acabó toda la poción…

Salió con una sonrisita del baño, con el cabello bien acomodado ahora y fijándose a todos lados esperando ver uno que otro estudiante con cabello desordenado.

Curiosamente, no podía disfrutar mucho de su venganza pues casi todos iban corriendo –tal vez para mirarse en un espejo– pero ella como prefecta que era debía "reprenderlos" por andar por ahí corriendo ¿no? Y pues ya de paso mirarlos detenidamente…

– Disculpa pero ¿qué hacías corriendo? ¿Qué no…– contuvo la risa y adoptó la cara más seria que pudo –sabes que está prohibido?

– L-lo siento, lo que pasa es que…– no terminó su frase pues era obvio que el problema de la pobre chica que había detenido era su espantoso y desordenado cabello. Hasta un nido de pájaros era bonito en comparación con lo que ahora veía Hermione.

Después de regañar – y burlarse internamente – de unos cuantos magos y brujas, fue de nuevo a la torre para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Y pues sí, también Ron y Harry estaban con el cabello hecho un desastre, pero lo peor de su caso era que ni les pasaba por la cabeza lo mal que se veían.

–¡Herms! ¿Llegamos temprano no? – le dijo a lo lejos Ron ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa.

_Parece…hahaha…un…¡perro puddle! Hahahahaha y Harry ¡parece que se revolcó toda la mañana con las almohadas! Hahahaha._

– Eh chicos – anunció ella – su…ca-cabello – enserio que se le daba bueno esto de mentir, por lo menos no se estaba riendo a carcajadas como el cabello de ambos chicos pedía a gritos.

– Vaya pero si son cara-rajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia ¿qué día tan lindo no? – dijo sarcásticamente cierta vocecita – ¿hace mucho viento hoy no? – se burlo Draco tanto de Harry y Ron como de sus acompañantes Crabbe y Goyle.

– ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! – exclamó Ron enojado, haciéndole competencia a su desordenado cabello.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Ni quién supiera que las comadrejas hablaran! – ironizó Draco.

…

…

…

…

¿Y su cabello? ¿Por qué seguía tan perfectamente despeinado tal como lo había visto hace unas horas? Él le había llamado pelo de escoba, eso era una burla ¿no?

La cabeza le dio vueltas y sin que se diera cuenta cometió el segundo error del día.

– ¿Y tú qué me ves Granger? Ya sé que te mueres por mí pero tampoco exageres – al comentario de Draco le siguieron miradas burlonas de parte de Crabbe y Goyle, las miradas de Harry y Ron estaban entre molestas y sorprendidas.

– ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron ambos sacudiéndome a Hermione.

– ¿Cómo carajo le creen a esta serpiente embustera? – Sí que se había preguntado ella también por qué lo estaba viendo, pero se convenció de que era porque le intrigaba que no tuviera el cabello hecho un desastre. – además a mí no me gusta la basura

– Lastima Wealey, ya lo oíste, no le gustas – la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó más. Crabbe y Goyle de echaron a reír como el par de trolls que eran.

– ¡Ya cállate Malfoy! ¡Vete con alguna de tus zorritas! – le gritó Hermione exasperada

– ¿Celosa? ¡Patético! – y de nuevo se fue dejando a Hermione enojada y confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera todo eso, pero que no surtiera efecto la poción? ¿Y sí no lo decía enserio?

_¡Claro que lo dice enserio! Creo que hay algo que se me ah estado escapando…_

Cuando hubo terminado el encuentro no amistoso entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor, Hermione apenas y si hablo de camino al gran comedor.

–Hermione – comenzó Ron – parece que te afecta...un poco lo que dice Malfoy ¿no?

– Para nada, es más bien lo que hace... – obviamente se refería al hecho de que no le sucedía nada, pero sus amigos no sabían nada de esto.

– No te preocupes, el siempre nos ah molestado pero ¿el que se enoja pierde no? – le animó Harry, sin embargo como contestación obtuvo una media sonrisa de la castaña.

Una vez adentro del comedor, por pura incercia dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes. Y de nuevo vió una castaña hablando animadamente con Draco, pero no era la misma del corredor.

– Mira que le gustan las mujeres – pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

– ¿Dijiste algo Mione? – preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver tan ausente a la chica.

– No, no es nada – no, no era nada, era todo. Y lo peor era que esto apenas había comenzado...

* * *

Muy bien, hasta yo admito que la idea de una maldicion del cabello de escoba fue un idea algo mala, pero pues enserio a mi se me amarga el día cuando el cabello no se me acomoda y pues... ¿review?

De verdad me tarde poco en actulizar ¿no? Bueno a mi parecer si fue poco tiempo, como estoy inspirada nada me detine ^-^

Por así dice el dicho:

**_Un fan fic con REVIEWS, es un fan fic feliz _**=D


End file.
